Marcus
'''Marcus Davenport '''is the new character in Lab Rats who debuted in, "Concert in a Can ". He seems friendly to the Lab Rats, but is really evil and wants to capture them. It's revealed in, "Bionic Showdown " that he's an android and that he's the Lab Rats evil brother. He also died in that episode after a pile of rocks fell on him. A robotic hand pokes out from the rubble, but quickly sparks out. He is played by Mateus Ward. History In the episode, "Concert in a Can", Marcus debuted as the new kid in school, who then started a band with Adam and Chase. He later smashes his own guitar and blames it on Leo. At the end of the episode, when Leo's about to bust him, Marcus confesses and then says he'll apologize to Leo after the others go. Rather than doing this, he threatens Leo that if he ever tries to snitch on him that he will "be toast". In "Mission: Space ", Marcus sneaks into the lab and installs a video camera to spy on the Lab Rats at the end of the episode. In "Speed Trapped ", the Season 2 primiere, he traps Leo in Davenport's new self-driving car and over-rides it for the car to speed off into the Pacific Ocean, in an attempt to kill him. Fortunately, Chase saves him and stops the car. At the end of, "Speed Trapped", Marcus reveals himself to be bionic like Adam, Bree and Chase, threatening Leo that if he tells anyone, Marcus will divulge the Lab Rats' bionic secret. In "Leo vs. Evil ", Leo sneaks into Marcus' lab and takes snap-shots of the stuff there, but is captured by Marcus. Marcus then sends his automatic robot system to attack Leo. Leo , in the end, out smarts Marcus and gets away with proof that he's evil, but trips on a pile of metal scraps and breaks his phone. "Bionic Showdon" is possibly Marcus' last appearance, since he practically dies in the episode after being crushed by rubble. In that hour-special, it reveals he's an android and it's also revealed that his dad, Douglas Davenport his Davenport's brother and the Lab Rats' real father. Believed to be dead, but a robotic hand pops out of the rubble. His fate's unknown. Personality Marcus acts kind, friendly and harmless, but he's really diabolical, evil and mischievous. This shown in all his appearances, but only Leo knows that he is, until "Bionic Showdown" where Adam, Bree and Chase find out. He is ruthless and uncaring. Abilities Marcus has all the powers of the Lab Rats combined, as well as other super cool, yet dangerous powers. The most deadly is Lightening Manipulation, as seen in "Bionic Showdown", where it is powerful enough to kill a person (it would've killed Leo if he hadn't been wearing a protective vest). He has super speed (faster than Bree 's) and strength (stronger than Adam ). He also has super smarts (better than Chase). The mole on the back of his neck's is actually a''' Wi-Fi Hot-Spot'''. Trivia *Marcus is the first antagonist of the series, apart from his father, Douglas. *Marcus's laser eyes are green, unlike Adam's, which are red. *Marcus is an android, as stated by his dad-he was re-charging in his capsule. *It's speculated that Marcus could make a comeback, because his robot hand poked out of the rubble, but then sparked. *He has a good evil or malicious smile. Category:Marcus